The Vampire Countess vs Son of Hundred Maniacs
by Juu50x
Summary: After three years of peace in Springwood. Freddy still doesn't like to be out of the game. This time he faces something new and unpredicted. Rated M just in case. 5 chap story
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of theses characters! Only my own!**

**PS. Sorry about the name of this main character. I suck at giving names.**

* * *

**The Vampire Countess vs. Son of a Hundred Maniacs**

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival At Elm Street**

It was a sunny summer day at Elm Street of Spriwood. Three years have passed since Freddy Krueger was killed, but not all people knew about this. While the "others" knew, they wanted to make sure that Freddy didn't come back. And at this point it had worked.

The house in Elm Street was once again bought. The name was Janie Salam. She was thirty years old girl who had got the house from her parents as a gift (which she still had to pay for). When she first had bought the house she was surprised how cheap it was. But when she had seen how badly shaped it was, she had to start decorating it which had took three months.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaah. Live can't be better._" she thought as she came out of shower. It was really hot summer and she was going to enjoy it. But then. _Ding Dong!_ her doorbell ringed.

"Who could be there? If it's the _Mailman_…" Doorbell ringed again. "Just a moment!" she yelled as she quickly put some light cloths on. _Ding Dong! _"_Oh for the love of God!_" she finally reached the door. Behind the door was waiting a woman. Possible thirty eight or nine years old. She was wearing some sort of white dress, like she was getting in some kind of wedding. Her skin was pale, her eyes were light blue. She also had long black hair which reached over her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Anna DePaysan. I'm here looking for a place to stay for little while." the stranger said with small smile. Janie could see two suitcases on both of her sides. "Sorry that I ask but what is your business here?"

"Oh, of course. Well I just came here to enjoy my small holiday. I've come from all the way from England."

"I guess that makes sense. Well I have lot of spare rooms so I guess it's OK. But I hope that you can follow some rules." Janie could not only but laugh in her head. Already she had made some house rules. "_I'm just like my mom._"

"Of course. This your house after all." Anna smiled.

"Well all I want that this house could be clean as possible. It took me about three months to put this damn house back into its glory. And you must respect my privacy, but don't worry if something bothers you can tell me. But don't do it in middle of night. And most importantly. DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" Anna couldn't but laugh. "I guess we understand each others then."

Janie looked at Anna's suitcases. "Do you need a hand?"

"Actually yes. You can't imagine how hard it is to carry to things."

They were heavy! Janie could tell. When she picked one of the suitcases, it felt like it was full of rocks! "_She must have some muscle if she had been able to carry both of these God only knows how long!_" she was only able to raise suitcase only for a few minutes and then had to lower it back to the floor so that she could gather her strength.

"What you have in these suitcases? Everything from your room?" she joked. And Anna seem to take it well. "Nothing special. Just _some things_ just in case." Anna said with the same smile on her face.

While Anna was smiling, Janie found it somehow creepy! There was something in this girl. She quickly wanted to forget it so she changed the subject. "So, you from England huh? What's it like in England?"

"Well, it's nothing special other places. But I live in countryside. But it's sometimes really rainy in there, especially at fall."

"Hmmmm. Okay." They finally reached upstairs. "This way." she pointed right. She opened door into a average size room. It's walls were snow white, the bed was on the left side of the window which showed into the street, under the window was locker for some cloths, while right in the right side of the window was a closet. "This would do nicely. Thanks." Anna said as she started unpacking one of her suitcases.

"How long are you going to stay here?"

Anna thought few seconds then answered. "Maybe three or four days at least. But if its no trouble for you I would like to stay here for a week."

"Well… I guess you could stay here for a week. But I might ask some favors from you later." she said while still being puzzled by the whole conversation.

"Yes I can do that. But could you now leave me. I need some rest and chance some cloths."

"Okay." Before Janie closed the door. "By the way. I'm having tonight a small grill party, so there are some of friends coming in if that doesn't mind you."

"No it won't. I could even do some cooking for you. I must say I'm really good at cooking." Anna said smiling.

Thankfully Janie wasn't facing Anna when she gave wilder smile. "Okay." she then closed the door.

Anna waited for awhile until she was certain that no one was behind the door. "_This is going to be one unpleasant holiday. But the bastard needs to be deal with._" she started unpacking her other suitcase. That suitcase was little different from the other. Inside it wasn't simple cloths but strange looking items like crystal ball, pack of cards and bottles which contained many strange ingredients. "_These things are safe in the closet._"

While she put her cloths and ingredients inside the closet, she put her pack of cards and crystal ball on the locker. She then changed her cloths into more common. "_The bastard is still weak. But I don't think he will stay out of this party._" she thought as she was about to leave the room.

If she had looked inside her crystal ball she would have seen three girls jumping a rope while singing "_One, two Freddy's coming for you!_"

* * *

**Here. And sorry for the shortness, but I needed to start the story somehow and again I suck at starting stories. So I hope you liked this and all nice comments and constructive criticism is welcome. Bad ones. NEVER COME HERE!**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't any of these things. Only my created characters!**

**The Vampire Countess vs. Son of a Hundred Maniacs**

**Chapter 2**

**The Party Crasher**

"_Three hours._" Anna looked at the clock. She still had sometime before the party. The meat was one frustrating meat. It has been almost two hours and it wasn't ready yet. "_It looks like I have to use different tricks._" Anna quickly glared all over the room, then she started mumbling something in strange language. The meat started heat up and was soon ready.

"_Much better._" she smelled and it smelled good. Not soon after she heard as the front door had opened and Janie stepped inside with a food bag. "Wow! You one damn good cook!" she said while looking at the just finished meat. "Guys are going to love it!"

"_I just hope you are not going to introduce me too well to them._" Anna thought. "Did you bring the salad for the meat?"

"Yeah. But what's the idea?"

"Well I thought your friends might eat salad if there would be some meat in it. Bringing some flavor." then Anna felt her head started aching. It happened usually when her senses told her about a danger.

"Hey Anna, are you alright. You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. It's just my head." she walked towards the upstairs and her room. When she closed the door, she went right to her cards and started putting them on the locker. Like any other fortuneteller, Anna could read from the cards the future. The cards showed that some one was going to die. Painfully. And there was nothing she could do. There was no denying the cards.

There was one particular that cough her eye. "_I thought I left this thing._" unlike the other cards, it had pretty bad drawing in it. There was strange looking demon with a Christmas hat, but it was colored black and it had red stars around it. In its hands it was holding bag. "_He sure can draw some nice monsters._" she smirked. And there was text around the demon.

"_**Once again there is pain, I bring flames I bring cold**_

_**I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming homeOn this unholy night I will make you my ownBlood Red Sandman coming home again**_

_**I'm coming home again!**_"

Her _friends_ had made it as one of her birthday present. "_Hmmmm. Blood Red Sandman. I guess I could use this after all._" she smiled. She put her cards back onto locker. She was so focused on the matter that she almost jumped when Janie opened her door. "Are you feeling alright? Did I interrupted something"

"No not at all. I was just in my thoughts. And my head is feeling fine now. Thank you."

"Good. Just letting you know. Few of my friends have arrived to help me. So you can come down when like." Anna nodded. Janie left her alone.

* * *

_2 hours later_

Party was at it high. At first Anna thought that Janie had called the entire neighborhood. Most of them were her new college friends, others old school friends. There was this one particular person within this group. Jason, he sure enjoyed drinking and got way ahead others and was already flirting Anna.

Few times she so wanted to give him few _good lessons _about how bad habit too much drinking is. So far nothing have happened. Maybe the cards were wrong. But cards were never wrong! Then she felt it. An evil presence. Then the grill started breath fire, like a dragon!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Patrick. He was one Janie's old school friends. Then the grill started walking. It wasn't smooth but _slow_ walk. It still breathed fire everywhere. "Get the fuck away from it!" Janie ordered.

Anna was completely confused. The presence that was within the grill was gone, but had left something strange within it. Small consciousness. This was going to be easy, with a small and unnoticed spell she could deal with the grill. Then she went after the true threat. Anna had left in such hurry that she couldn't see that her spell didn't have any effect. At least for a short time. But it was still enough to Patrick on fire!

"_Where is he?_" She then felt it again, but there was also someone's else's consciousness with it. "_Jason!_" She hadn't seen him after she drove him away. It looked like after failed attempt Jason had moved around the house. Drunk. Until the hang over had taken over and ran towards the bathroom, in which he had passed out after long throw ups.

"_A bad place for a nap._" she joked herself. Soon she was the door. But it was locked. "_This is just getting better! Jason is so easy target!_" she then mumbled another spell which opened the lock. Jason looked horrible, open wounds all over his body. His breath was fast, the smell in bathroom was mixed with blood and vomit. "_I must act fast!_" she quickly turned Jason over, who was facing the toilet. Then she placed her hand on his head. And she started _charging_ her spell. "_Now I got you!_" but the presence must have felt her.

It left Jason alone. For now and tried to deal with this intruder. "_THIS IS MY PREY! GET YOUR OWN!_" it yelled. Firs she was scarred by it's willpower. She then concentrate harder. She was able to trap it in simple trap spell. Now she could continue. "What the fuck are you doing!?" blasted her away from the dream world and releasing _Him_. Now He could deal with Jason with anyway He wanted.

She found herself crouching on the floor above Jason, both hand on his bloody head. It was too late for him now. She then turned to see the person who had distempered her. The person was Janie and she actually backed away little when Anna turned to see her. Anna didn't release that her whole appearance was changed little. Her skin was paler, nails longer and her hear dirtier. "_Damn. I completely forgot the spell might start wear off if I didn't consecrated enough in it._" she immediately started using her spell that her true appearance could be hidden.

Before she could answer Janie's question Jason started shake horrible. Then he started scream terribly! All of sudden his entire chest exploded! She found herself covered in blood completely. Janie herself wasn't so much covered but it was enough to make her scream.

* * *

_Few hours later_

Everything had gone downhill! First grill starts acting like something possessed it, like in some kind of horror movie. Patrick had suffered horrible burns, and Jason… "_Oh GOD!_"

The police had came there really fast. And after that _accident _as they call it they started asking strange questions. Not only what happened, but also about her… dreams? That did make any sense. And after it they gave some pills called Hypnoci. When she had asked them what did they do, they've said "It will make you sleep better."

"_HELL! That's what I needed now! But I won't take any damn pills!_"As she started walk back to her room she heard strange noises in Anna's room. It sounded like something crashed. She opened the door to find Anna's cards and the strange ball were scattered over the floor. "_That isn't enough to make so loud noise._"

She first picked up the cards. They looked really strange, they weren't like any playing cards. Instead they had all but strange and even scary pictures. One she could easily recognize as the picture of Grim Reaper. "_What kind of weirdo is she?_"

Then she picked up the crystal ball. She was amazed by the smoothness of the crystal ball. It almost felt that it wasn't man hand made. When she placed the crystal ball back to it's and started to leave. She heard whispering. Whispers of a man. "_Janie! Janie! Come to me my child._" the voice said in cold tone. It creeps her. She started to have a feeling that she needed to see inside of it.

As she picked the ball, there was some strange steam inside it. As she looked deeper in the ball she started to see a light. It looked like a fire. She wanted to see even closer. Then, it felt like some had pulled her inside the crystal ball. She flew right through the mist. While it was happening she could hear a cold laugh.

She found herself in some boiler room. At first she thought it deserted, then she heard as the hammer hit the metal. She followed the sound until she found herself in a small room. Inside the room was really hot, like the hottest day in the summer. In the middle of the room was a man.

He was wearing red shirt with green straits. Right next to him was a hat. The man was working on something. Janie was interested to see what he was doing. But then she heard some sobbing. A little girl! She quickly looked around and found her at the boiler. "Hey, what are you doing over there?" she asked. The girl didn't answer. "Come on. Let's get out of here" she reached girls shoulders. First she had thought her hand would meet girls shoulders, but instead they med thin ear.

"What in the…!"

Then she heard to familiar cold laugh behind her. "Don't be afraid child. This, will be over soon." he said.

She saw strange glow in his hands, it had four razor blades on each finger. Minus the thumb. But before he could act something strange happened. The whole room was on fire. She could see the fear in his eyes. He tried to flee but the fire was everywhere.

Now Janie started panic. She could feel the heat. She started to back into the corner where the girl was sitting. But as the fire was getting closer, her vision started getting fade. Before she lost herself into the mist again she head the man laughed even more manically which made blood run cold. Then she found herself sitting on Anna's room floor while the crystal ball was on the locker.

She quickly glanced around the room to see if Anna was back. But it looked she was back yet. She then returned to her own room and was trying to push the vision she saw from the ball. It seemed so real. And that man. Why did she had the feeling she had seen him before?

* * *

**YAY! Finished. Sorry about shortness and if my fan fics aren't the best ones. But I try my best! Really! I think so. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Till next time. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT(****mare****)! MUAAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't any of these things. Only my created characters!_**

**_WARNING!! This chapter contains minor "nudity" and rape attempts! Some other dirty and maybe little disgusting things._**

**The Vampire Countess vs. Son of a Hundred Maniacs**

**Chapter 3**

**Secret Revealed**

Janie had no idea that someone had been watching her this whole time. Person who called herself "Anna" had watched her, while the crystal ball had showed her vision about threat that was living in this place. She still wasn't pleased with the fact that the crystal ball had revealed little of her secret.

Sometimes she regretted that she had used lot of magic on which had made small consciousness in crystal ball. But she couldn't keep this secret for long. The spirit was gaining strength from their fear and was already aware of her presence. But it wasn't able to enter her mind. In her whole life she had learned many different spells and one of them was able to create a barrier in her mind, so she wouldn't be affected.

But the she could only use it on herself. It was hard enough trying to keep someone out of your mind and it would harder if she tried to do it Janie. Then she would have to worry about taking care of two minds and that would have been bad for her health. "I guess I have to approach her in her dreams."

* * *

_Janie's bedroom._

Janie was having hard time to get some sleep. The things that happened in Anna's room hadn't left her mind. "_Who was that guy anyway? And what was up with that ball?_" first she thought that it was something unnatural, but since she wasn't superstitious she thought that maybe the steam inside of it had just screwed with her head. But then again, that grill surely walked on it's own breath fire like some kind of dragon.

"_Maybe I'm just crazy and this is all a bad dream._" she decided to forget the whole thing that had happened today. Tomorrow would be a one hell of a day.

* * *

_Few hours later._

Janie stared at the clock. 3.00 am. "_Ah! Come on!_". She rolled over her bed. First she thought she could fall asleep, after little while she found herself still awake. "_Maybe cup of warm milk would help._"

She walked put of her room and towards the downstairs. She never liked the house when it was dark. She always had the feeling that someone was watching her. In someway it reminded her of some cliché horror house.

_CRASH! _Janie almost fell off the stairs. "Shit," she said under her breath. She glanced down to see one of her paintings on the ground. When she was finally on floor again she immediately went to the cellar to get a broom. The wooden stairs made uncomfortable creak noises.

"_Need to do something with these stairs._"

She returned with the broom. Luckily the glass from the painting wasn't shattered into small pieces. After she cleaned the floor, she put the painting aside on a small table. "_Now for a glass of milk._"

She walked to the refrigerator. "What the hell?" she tried again. The door didn't open. "_Fucking unbelievable!_" tried again. Harder. Door didn't move a inch. After few really hard pulls, the door flew open. Literally. "Son of a…!"

Next thing Janie knew, the fridge was _sucking _her inside of it. She tried to find something to hold on. "This isn't happening. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" She quickly looked behind her seeing that the fridge was burning from inside. She even could feel the heat.

Then all of sudden the flames in the fridge died out and same with the air that was sucking her inside. Her kitchen looked like a hurricane had just hit it.

_Knock knock_. Someone was by the door? At this time at night? She carefully walked to the door, moved the curtain enough that she might see who was at the door. Her eyes winded as the she saw familiar figure with green-red shirt, dark hat and burned face. "Freddy's home!" he grinded revealing his horrible teeth.

Then the door melted away. Janie backed away but burned and rotten arm grabbed her by her throat. "Gota say. You look even cuter than I thought." he laughed. She then felt the razor fingers stared caressing her face. She never felt so afraid.

"Let's see how cute you actually look. Heheheh!" She could feel as the razor fingers moved away from her face. Then she heard as they ripped through her nightshirt. Soon her chest was completely exposed. "What a nice view." said as he got close enough to her and started licking her neck.

She couldn't let this man, no! This MONSTER, abuse her! Tried rid herself from Freddy, but he had her pretty tight. She then kicked him right between his legs!

The kick was hard enough to make Freddy ease his grip on Janie. She immediately backed away from him, while covering her chest with her hands. Freddy's face expression seemed not changed. The grin on his face seemed to grow. "Your eyes say 'No, no'. But my mouth says, 'Yes, yes'!"

Janie tried to back away, but instead she found out that her feet had sank into the floor, preventing her to move anymore. "_This isn't happening! This ISN'T happening!_"

Freddy moved closer. But then all of sudden a lightning bolt flew from her left side hitting Freddy right middle of his chest area. The blow was hard enough to sent him flying outside the door. Then Janie felt as almost cold dead hand pressed on back of her head. "I think it's time to take your medicine." she heard someone whispering in her ear, possible smirking.

The next thing she knew she jumped up on her bed heavily breathing. The dream had felt _so _real. "_Ugh! It's cold in here_" she shivered. "_Wait a minute…!_" she looked down to finding her night shirt completely in shreds. "_No way! It couldn't have been real!_"

She then felt little pain on her left arm, and finding small bruises. Like someone had grabbed her. She quickly went to her closet to change her shirt. After she changed her shirt she stared down at the medicine they called Hypnocil. She opened the bottle. The pills looked like ordinary sick pills. She took them and then fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

That was rather close one. Janie's mind was one big maze. "Anna" had really hard time find her and Freddy in time. "_Too bad I'm not able to enter inside her mind like he can._"

But the fact that he was once again able to avoid her, had started to annoy her. "_I need a better plan. He have just better cards while he is in the Dream Realm. I must somehow take that card away from him. But how?_"

* * *

_Next day_

The whole day was rather awkward for Janie. Anna had stayed most of her time in her room, Patrick's parents had complained about how she couldn't check out that the grill would still work. But Jason's parents were the real pain in the ass! If not for the police, they would even take her to court, but for some reason the cops had somehow made them leave the issue. But it still wasn't good enough.

And it was rather weird. Almost after when she told them about what happened they seemed to act like they knew who was the "real" killer. She didn't see anyone. And it couldn't be Anna. Although it rather weird to find her right before it Jason died.

She had wondered why she even stayed at her room. She could come at least for dinner. She tried few times to knock her rooms door, but there came no answers. She also had thought about the dream she had last night. It had felt so real. She even didn't know when she had fallen asleep.

And the effect from the pill was really weird. After she had took it she didn't see anymore dreams. Maybe that was the effect.

Ever since that little incident every cop in Springwood had started acting rather suspiciously.

* * *

_Anna's Room._

Janie has been rather distraction. Every time she was almost finished with the barrier ritual she just had to come over to make sure that she was alright. Normally she might have make the unwanted visitors have a little remainder if someone dares to interrupt her, but since she was a guest, she couldn't bring herself to harm Janie. At least no yet.

The barrier ritual might not completely stand against Freddy but at least it might give her enough time to deal with him. And it also helped that Freddy could go around Springwood killing people while getting stronger.

She still had some hours before night and people went to sleep. She needed to hurry.

* * *

_Much Later. Janie's bedroom._

"_Like hell I'll take these thing again!_" Janie thought with annoys, putting Hypnocil pills away. To her the last night nightmare was just coincidence. She must have somehow ripped her own shirt while in sleep.

As she fell into sleep she thought she heard frustrated sigh. But there was no one in the room.

She looked around. She found herself outside Springwood hospital. She remembered that place too well. Her mother worked there. And when she was younger, there had been many times when she had came there to get keys to house since she had either forgot or lost them.

Now she stepped inside the hospital, having a strange feeling that she needed to be there. Inside the hospital everything seemed fine. Like any other hospital. As she decided to leave someone grabbed her. "Where do you think you are going?"

"What you mean? I was just…"

"Don't try that with me young lady! Now come, sister Helena is about to give birth!"

"But I'm not a doct…" she didn't finish her sentence as she realized that she was wearing hospital clothing. "_What the heck!?_"

She was forced to follow the other doctor. As they went through different corridors, everything seemed to get even darker and dirtier. It almost looked like they have entered into basement. There was a woman with other doctors. She then stopped as the other doctor went straight to the woman.

"How far is the birth?" the doctor who had lead Janie here asked.

"It's really close. I think the baby might come out in any minute now."

"Ok." he then turned to the table which had some gloves and masks. He took them and gave them to Janie. "What am I suppose to do with these?" she asked hesitantly. The doctor gave her hard look. Janie's eyes widened in shock.

"You can't possible mean…?" she even didn't want to finish her sentence. Ever since she saw birth video at her health education lessons. The birth was possible the most messiest things she'd ever seen. The baby had been covered in blood. And what she had heard that sometimes they had "cut mother open" so that the baby wouldn't suffocate.

Those thoughts creped her out. The doctor gave her this time threatening look. "You better do as I say."

She hesitantly took them. As she started put the gloves and mask on, the woman who Janie thought was this "sister Helena" started screaming. "I think the birth is taking place!" one of the doctors said.

"You. Get over here."

She hesitantly walked to them, while putting her mask and gloves on. She didn't know why she had put them on. It was almost like her body was moving on its own. She went right front of Helena. "What am I suppose to do?" she asked rather angrily.

"Just wait. You'll see."

There was something in that doctors voice tone that she didn't like. As she turned back to Helena, lot of blood splattered right to her face. She let out a long and terrible scream. She turned away only to find that the doctors were lying on the floor. She then turned back to Helena finding her shaking badly.

Her eyes winded as she saw something _big _started crawling out of her womb. It was _too _big to be a baby! A bloody head appeared with too familiar scares on it. Slowly other body parts appeared. First hand, then the other hand with the razor glove on it.

Finally Freddy emerged fully. He was covered in blood and had a wide grin on his face. "It's a boooooooooooooooy!" he happily announced.

Janie immediately ran away from Freddy before he could do anything. But as she exited from the room she found herself in rather familiar looking boiler room. "Welcome to my nightmare." she heard Freddy's calm and threatening voice behind her. "Now. Let's play." then he vanished!

Her heart hammered in her chest hardly every sound she heard, she almost either screamed or looked that the direction. Then she heard angry growling behind her. There was a deformed looking bulldog, its skin had lost almost all of its fur while the skin was also badly burned.

"I thought you might keep company for Fluffy while I'm waiting for our uninvited quest." Freddy's voice echoed, sounding rather amused. She looked back at the bulldog. For a short moment, neither of them didn't move. Janie was too afraid to move while the "bulldog" waited the right moment to strike.

Janie was the one who made the first move. First thing she had noticed was a large metal door that hanged open. It would provide some protection against that thing. She ran fast as she could, but she soon felt as the dogs body slammed into her. She lost her balance and hit the floor on her face. "Son of a bitch!"

She quickly got up but didn't made far when she felt sharp teeth sunk into her arms flesh. She knew too well how it felt when a dog sank its teeth in you. But last time she was bitten by a small dog. And this was different.

She tried to somehow get the god loose before it could rip her whole arm off! She tried to hit it and even kick it, but it only tightened its grip on her. Slowly everything started turning black. The pain was unbearable. Suddenly the dogs grip on her arm loosened while barking in both anger and pain. "You are one stubborn child." someone hissed.

She quickly glanced at the dog. It tried to stand but somehow couldn't. She could see the wound right middle of its head. While the wound didn't look so bad, it still must have hurt like hell.

She then turned back to see who had saved her. Again everything seemed to move too fast. All she able to see rose red dress with purple sleeves and cat-like eyes. But as she was about to wake up she felt as the dog bite her again!

* * *

_Janie's bedroom._

She once again awake sweating all over. But this time with a horrible wounds on her arm. "How the hell is this possible!?" she asked rather loudly. As expecting answer. She could looked around, looking for the cat-eyed person, but couldn't see anyone. But then she heard rather familiar growling.

Right front of her door was laying the very same dog from her dreams. "_What's going on?_" she thought with wide eyes. Soon the dog was back on its foot, but walked rather slowly towards her. She again tried to find something to get it away from her. She then saw her lamp on her desk. She quickly grab it and threw it the dog.

It made small_ Clang! _sound when it hit at its head. It seemed only to make it angrier. Janie started panic as the dog had almost reached her bed. Then her bedrooms door was blown open. Followed by commanding voice "Abeo obscuritas abeo!"

Golden strings flew out of this persons hands and tied themselves around the dog. The scene was rather unpleasant to watch. The dog was howling in pain as the strings would burn it. Soon the dog ended up in flames.

After few more minutes the spot where the dog once stood was only pile of ash. Janie looked away from the ash pile at the person who was standing before her. This time she could completely see "her".

Her skin was horribly rotten and had grey color. Face looked really old, but also it some how held little natural beauty. Her hair was long, black and it looked she hadn't taken care of it in years. Even her nails in her hands were long and black. Janie could see the frustration from those cat-like eyes.

But this was just too much for Janie. "_First being abused in a dream, then get bitten by a fucking mutant demon dog and now this!_" she couldn't hold herself anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?" she shouted loudly. She was both frightened and mad. Was "person" the reason for all of this? Instead answering Janie's question, she walked to her. Janie tried to get away but her back was already facing the wall.

"You better let me see your hand. Or do you want to bleed to death?"

Her voice sounded awfully familiar. "Anna…?" she hesitantly asked. She flinched as cold dead hands touched her wounded arm. She looked as Anna looked at her arm.

"Well, that didn't took long to figure out." she said, with threatening amused in her voice. She then gave Janie her same grin that she used to give her, while being in different form. Janie's eyes widened when she noticed sharp fangs. "_Holy shit,__she's a vampire!_"

She started shaking even badly. Anna seemed to have notice that. "Oh, don't worry. I won't bite you. I don't have feed myself so much as regular vampires." she gave Janie reassuring "smile". But even that didn't seem to calm Janie completely down.

"The wound is bad. But don't worry, I have the right potion for this." she said. As Anna walked away, she soon stopped and turned head back to Janie. "And I hope you stay put." she said with commanding tome.

Janie waited until Anna had disappeared. She then quickly got up from her bed and ran to downstairs. She then quickly walked to the phone and dialed 911. Before anymore could answer, the phone went dead.

"You humans sure can be troublesome. You should be thankful that I haven't killed you yet!" Janie heard familiar voice. But she couldn't see anyone in the room. "Up here!" she then looked up and almost screamed. Anna was looking at her from her roof, but only half of her. This time she looked like some sort of ghost.

Anna soon descended down right front of Janie. After that Anna seemed to changed back into materialized form. "Now. Let's go back and deal with that wound."

She grabbed rather roughly Janie's bad arm. She gave small moan.

They entered into Anna's room and Janie could see a bottle on the locker. Inside the bottle was some sort of slime with vitriol green color. "So, you are going to poison me?" Janie asked with shaking voice.

She didn't get the answer. Instead she was pushed into a chair. This time she didn't do anything. She just waited what was going to happen next. She was already too afraid. She looked as Anna removed top from the bottle. A terrible smell filled the room. It smelled like someone had been attacked by skunk and tried to use water to wash it away.

"Am I suppose to drink that?"

"Of course not! If you would even took small drop of this you might start vomiting for the next 48 hours." Janie gulped.

Anna turned bottle carefully upside down and let the slim fall into her hand. She then put the bottle away and turned back to Janie. She then placed her hand on Janie's wounded arm. Janie winced in pain as warm liquid like slime covered her wounds.

When Janie thought that Anna was ready she decided to break the awkward silence. Even though this didn't seemed to be awkward to Anna. "You still haven't told me who or _what _are you."

Anna sighted. "If you so much want to know…" she didn't continue, only stared straight into Janie's eyes. It was really unpleasant to stare right into those cat-like eyes. Slowly Janie started feeling getting tired. "Let's talk more in the morning." she heard Anna before falling into black sleep.

As Anna placed Janie into her bed she quickly went to Janie's room. "I _think I have found a way._" she thought with devilish smile on her face. "_If it is this easy, then I have no problem to take him down._"

"But right now I have to deal with her. She might come really handy." she thought out loud with the same smile.

* * *

**Here. And I hope you liked it. And I KNOW that my fan fictions have LOT OF spelling mistakes and so on. But that is my only weakness in English. You see that I'm better in English when I talk. But when it comes to writing it's little different. So I hope you can understand that.**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of these things. Only my created characters!**

**The Vampire Countess vs. Son of a Hundred Maniacs**

**Chapter 4**

**Face Your Nightmare's**

Janie woke up with a long yawn. The morning sun was shinning brightly and she still had her eyes closed. But she then remembered something. This wasn't her bed! In fact, this wasn't her room! "The dream, that vampire. Anna, if that is her name."

She then felt something on her hand, she opened her eyes and then turned to see the her hand almost covered in it. It had sick green color and last it wasn't so wet or slimy. In fact it felt more like it had turned over night into some sort of cocoon.

She immediately panicked, thinking that it was meant to turn her into some sort of monster or even draining her blood. She tried to scratch it off. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," said voice rather gentle sound, thought Janie thought she could hear small threat in it.

Outside the door was standing Anna, leaning against the closet door, her arms crossed over her chest. Janie still didn't know if Anna was even this persons real name. This time she was wearing a white dress had wearied she had first time arrived. Though this time it looked little different, she could barely see few small skulls hanging on her waist.

"What you mean?" Janie asked.

"Well if you try to rip it off you might get some kind of infection. Wound was rather bad. And if you let it expose, then it might catch some kinds of infections and that would be more troublesome get them out of you." Anna answered back with a devilish smirk. Janie shivered when seeing that.

At first Janie wasn't sure if Anna was bluffing but then, she didn't want to take that risk. So she stopped. "Don't worry though. It should fall off tomorrow."

Janie only nodded. Right now there were too many thoughts and questions in her head that she didn't know what to do. Everything had happened so fast. First she was sucked by some kind of crystal ball and saw rather disturbing vision, then the grill was possessed and Patrick had been taken to a hospital while Jason had died for some unknown reason. And finally those weird nightmares that had haunted her and gave her this wound.

For a while there was a awkward silence between them until it was Janie who broke it. "So, are you going to tell who or _what _are you?" she bluntly asked. Though she was afraid that she had just wrote herself a death wish.

Anna gave small amused chuckle. "Well first to inform you that my real name isn't Anna. All though you must have figure out that already." she said amused. "My real name is Awa de Paysant. I'm 228 years old vampire countess." she introduced herself and making small bow as the old noble people use to do.

Janie stared at her while her brains processed this out. "_Okay, so I have almost three hundred years old vampire inside my house and I'm having a chit chat with her? This is like from some bad horror film!_" then it hit her.

"_What a minute! Why is she even telling me this? Could this possible mean that she might kill me after this all is over? Like in other films?_"

Awa gave her devilish smirk again before replying as if reading Janie's thoughts. "You don't have to worry. I won't kill you. If I would do that, it might only make people to think Freddy killed you and giving more fear to him for feed. And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"I guess not." Janie said, still felt uncertain.

"Now, let me see your arm."

"_What!?_" the question had just come out of blue. At first she didn't want Awa to see her hand, because she was afraid that she might actually bite it and turn her into vampire. "_Speaking of being a vampire._"

"How you are able to walk on plain day? I thought vampires dies when sunlight hits them."

"It's a good thing you didn't scratch it too much." Awa said ignoring Janie's question. Before Janie could ask again Awa pressed her fingers rather heavily in the part where the 'cocoon' was partly loose.

Janie lightly bit her lip as the pain went by. "Well I'm not really a vampire. Everyone just thinks that I'm a vampire because of my appearance." Awa then answered. "But I still like the title 'The Vampire Countess'. I just sounds nice."

Janie didn't want to ask but somehow still asked. "If you are not a vampire. Then what are you?"

"Oh, just a corpse who brought herself back to live." Awa said like it was nothing new to her. Which creped Janie

After fixing Janie's arm, Awa had moved to middle of the room and moved matt away revealing some sort of dark green colored pentagram, which was covered all around by some unknown markings and runes. And Janie could swear that she saw it glowing.

"All right! WHAT THE HELL!" this was just too much. A dangerous 'vampire' or not. She would not start turning her house into some damn Devil worship ground! Awa then turned at Janie and laughed insulting laugh.

"You humans surely don't understand anything." Awa laughed."What's that suppose to mean?" Janie asked angrily.

"You surely can see that the top star of pentagram isn't upside down, which means it isn't meant for the Devil. Being a witch gives you lot knowledge about symbols and marks. And also their meaning." Awa explained as if talking to school student.

"Hey, I think I have read that somewhere." Janie said as she remembered that she had _once _borrowed a book that told about some sorts of markings from library. Of course, that had happened when she was about seven- or eight years old.

Awa stared Janie with slight of interest and surprise. Now days people didn't believe in sorcery and _many _few library barely had any kinds of books that either helped how create potion or told about markings or runes that mostly protected you.

"_Maybe Freddy had something to with it._" Awa thought to herself. She was then brought back to reality when Janie cleared her throat and gazed at the pentagram as if asking 'What does it do?'.

"It creates a magical barrier that prevents any sorts of spirits or ghosts, escaping their 'home place'." Awa explained. Then her face expression turned into anger while she was staring Janie. "_What the heck did I do?_" Janie thought while not daring to ask just incase the undead sorcerer wanted to blow her up or to do something that might be really, REALLY painfull. "Though if it wasn't for your little interruptions, I would have been able to make it much more stronger! And it will disappear tonight!"

"C… Can't you just uh, cast the spell again?" Janie asked, her voice trembling little.

Awa sighted. "I could do that, but then I would have to start _everything _all over again and that means, I would have to disable old barrier. And then things might get out of hand."

"Okay! I doubt that some guy who stalks in your dream can't be that bad." Janie said in disbelieve.

"Tell that to your arm." Janie's eyes winded when she remembered that demonic dog that had somehow followed her from her dream last night. And the damage on her cloths night before that.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense, but… who is this Freddy character anyway? And why are you worried about him being free or people believing that he killed someone?" Janie asked while raising her eyebrow

Awa turned quiet for a minute. She then walked to Janie and took sit next to her. "Well, to answer your first question: What I've been able to gather, he was once a child killer, though I know that you took little peek from my little crystal ball over there." Awa smirked, while pointing the clear ball. She then continued.

"At some point though, the parents of Springwood wanted to have revenge on their children that he killed. So…" Now Awa's smirk turned into wide grin. "They burned him alive where use to take his children." Then her expression changed again. More serious. "But when that happened he was contacted by these things called 'Dream Demons'. They gave him the power to invade other peoples dreams. And power to kill them in their dreams." Janie felt as if her stomach was making few flips.

"To answer your second: He uses both fear and the souls of children to make him stronger. He usually only likes to gather souls of small and innocent children like you." Awa teased her while patting her head like she gave a compliment to a five year old. And Janie wasn't feeling like laughing.

"How can you be so calm about this shit! I mean what told me is that there is some sort crazy mother fucking child killer inside our heads!" Janie was so pissed off when Awa almost took this all as some sort of game or something.

"Because I know how to beat him. And you are going to help me!"

"Like hell I will! I don't want to be raped and-or get killed in a FREAKING DREAM!"

"You don't have much of a choice. And besides I'll make sure that you won't be harmed." Awa said with half amused, half strict voice.

"Somehow that is hard to believe." Janie said sarcastly.

Awa tilted head a little, giving Janie another devious smile. "Believe it or not but you will help me."

"No I don't." Janie said mockingly. "I just have to take one of those freaky pills." She was so reassured that she had won. "_And I have!_" she thought happily, smiling herself.

"Oh, you are talking about these?" Awa asked with really wide grin. On her hand, or actually slightly above her hand, was hovering Janie's Hypnocil can. "You don't have to worry. You can go back to your dreamless dreams once we've been dealt with Freddy."

Now it was Awa's turn to have mockingly smile on her face. Janie's face turned into shocked look, she then charged at Awa's hand trying to get her .Of course Awa's reflects were better than Janie's, so he just closed her hand into fist and the pill can was gone.

Janie wasn't pissed off anymore. No, she was furious. Awa on the other hand was still looking at her, with wide satisfying and mocking grin that might have creped out a grown man, but Janie didn't care.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She yelled furiously. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING MORE THAN A TROUBLE EVER SINCE YOU CAME HERE!" Janie's face was slowly turning red. While Awa's face expression seem to change strangely. "WOULD YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND CRAWL BACK INTO WHAT EVER…"

The next thing was unexpected. Janie felt as something hard and invisible hit square on her whole body, throwing her right front of the door. Her behind was right now rather sore, since she landed on her ass facing the open door. She looked at Awa when her thoughts were little more clearer, she was shocked finding Awa staring at her with the most cold and furious eyes she had ever seen. Her blood ran cold, she knew that she just had crossed line.

"Get out!" Awa hissed, while pointing her right arm at Janie. She slowly took her balance slowly stood, not taking her eye contact from Awa so she might not blow her up if she would turn her back to her.

Most of the day went rather slowly for Janie. At some point she had started thinking if she _should _apologize Awa about her own outburst. "_But she should be apologizing me! For trying to kill me and that crazy plan of hers!_" she argued herself.

She partly had bad feeling. Awa looked really angry and maybe even little hurt. But she wasn't sure. She could only see the angry side. After a while thinking, she made up her mind.

She slowly started walking up the stares. She had decided to apologize her if she would apologize her. When she reached Awa's room door and was about to knock, door opened and behind it was Awa in her real form. She was wearing again her red-purple dress, her face didn't reveal any kinds of emotions.

"_Guess she is still little mad about it?_"

She then took deep breath before speaking. "Listen. I'm sorry if I did make you mad or anything…" she didn't finished her sentence when Awa interrupted. "It doesn't matter. We going into Dream World this night. That's it."

Janie didn't know why she had agreed. First she thought she might have been put under a spell, but she was pretty sure that her mind was her own. Maybe it was her way to show that she was sorry. "_What a fucking crazy idea!_"

She was put on Awa's bed, while Awa had sited herself on the floor right next to her bed. "So what's next?" Janie asked. Still trying to figure everything out. "I will put you into, sleep. As you do that I will hid myself inside your mind. Once Freddy will appear… well. I will take him by surprise and send you back to waking world while I'll deal with him."

"Uum… Okay." Janie replied. Awa then placed her cold dead hand on her forehead, Janie winced at this. It was almost disgusting, since the skin was dead and rotten. But Janie didn't have to thought about that when she felt extra tired. She closed her eyes, letting blackness swallow her.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself inside the house still. "_Did it work at all?_"

When she looked down the floor Awa was gone. "_Didn't think she might go into my head literally._" she thought with little laugh.

"_What a fool you are? Doesn't this remind you of anything?_" a voice hissed inside her head. "Huh?" Janie looked around seeing no one. "Have I gone mad?"

"_No. I told you I would be inside your mind and stay hidden until time comes. Now shut up!_" Janie couldn't help but blink. When Awa thought she was in charge? Then a again, this was her plan. Janie had no other option but follow what ever orders Awa gave her.

"So what now?" she whispered.

"_Keep your mouth shut!_" Awa snapped. "_And just keep walking, he'll appear._"

"Why am I even doing this again?" she again quietly wondered. Unlike last time when she had left her room, Freddy didn't screw with her dreams immediately. But this time, when she opened the door she found herself instead in her house's hallway she was in cemetery. A _very large _cemetery.

Janie looked behind her finding the door had disappeared. There was small amount of fog around it. But it was still scary. When she walked around the cemetery slowly, while looking around she could hear many different sounds.

As she walked further, the fog started getting thicker. "_He is getting really close. Just keep walking. And watch your back._"

Janie screamed when all of sudden a rotten hand grabbed her ankle. But then she heard Awa mumbling something in that foreign language that she had heard before. The hand that had been keeping her ankle in iron grip was now nothing more than a pile of dust.

Then all of sudden the ground started shaking and every grave had their own rotting hand trying to catch the 'intruder(s)'. Janie tried her best avoiding being caught, but since there were _so _many arms she was soon caught and dragged beneath the earth.

Janie woke up with a her head aching really bad. When she tried to reach her head, she found out that she couldn't control her own body. Or if you could call it when you are still in a 'Dream Real' as Awa called it. And for her misfortune it was all too familiar boiler room.

"_What is going on!? Why can't I move!_" she gasped when realizing that she couldn't even speak. Somehow she wasn't in control anymore. "_And furthermore, what exactly happened to me? Did Freddy somehow paralyzed me?_"

"_No. But when you blacked out I decided to take the rear since it took just too long for you just to find him. You even didn't dare to just shout his name and come for you_" Awa mocked her.

"_Well, sorry if I…_"

"Kruegger!" yelled the voice Janie recognized as her own, but it still sounded different. "I'm right here Kruegger!"

There was a faint evil chuckle that seemed to come everywhere. Then all of sudden, the large pipes shaped into giant claw. Awa then sent a spell towards it, reversing it back into pile of pipes.

There was a loud _CRACK! _when the stairway collapsed on them. In a blink of an eye Awa (in Janie's 'body' still) moved herself out of the way. "What you say if you just cut the disguises and show your self bitch?" Freddy asked. Coming through the wall.

"…"

"Lost in words eh? Well let's see how you respond to this bitch!" Freddy yelled, when his shadow attacked.

Janie then realized that she was in command again. But too late, all she could was to close her eyes and hoped for the best. "Aaaaaaargh!"

Janie slowly opened her eyes seeing Freddy's shadow claw hand just few inches away from her face. She then turned to watch on Freddy's direction finding him bounded with strange lightning like ropes. "Don't worry I've got him for good."

Awa felt good for herself. She had finally caught the bastard, that was truly abonation to 'creatures' as herself. "You really think so?" Freddy chuckled. "Sorry. But think again bitch!" he yelled as the ropes literally exploded all around them.

"Now… let us see what you are REALLY afraid of." Freddy grinded. Awa released what was about happen so she cast a spell on Janie that would wake her.

As the spell hit Janie, Awa felt as Freddy dragged her deeper into Dream Realm. She then felt as Freddy put one of his razor blades on her head. "Nothing? Well, maybe we should go deeper." he said evilly. And he pressed his razor finger deeper inside her head.

The pain was horrible, it felt like inside of her head would have exploded and then split open. She had fallen onto her knees and her eyes were completely shut as she tried to fight against the pain.

Then all of sudden it stopped. When she opened her eyes everything was changed. She no longer was in a hot and smoking boiler room, she was inside a living room that looked like from the year 1788. She then realized that _she _had also changed.

Back into her former form. When she was about 9 years old. She was wearing really expensive yellowish colored dress. She walked around the room trying to find a way to leave this nightmare.

Then the door behind her was opened loudly and there was a man standing there looking all drunk and wasted. Even angry. Wearing also really expensive suite and a white hairpiece.

"You little bitch are just nothing more than burden! Just like your mom! If you wouldn't be any use to me, you would be serving our guests!" the man who _once _was Awa's father yelled angrily at her.

Pure dread filled Awa's mind, she had never imagined that she would live these moments again. Before she even knew, her fathers hand had slapped her hard on her face. It almost felt like she was punched! She fell on the floor, holding her right cheek.

* * *

_Real world. Awa's room._

Janie had waited for Awa's to wake up for the last thirty minutes. She had thought that was this Awa's plan? Getting captured by Freddy? Unless, of course that wasn't the plan. "This is some bullshit!" she sighted. Taking a seat on the bed while waiting for the undead witch to wake and get up.

"_This is boring._" she thought as she started to get up and make some 'breakfast' for herself. Then all of sudden Awa's body jerked badly, falling on her side, then her head also jerked fast, as if something was hit on it. Then slowly Awa's whole body started jerking and shaking. It was almost like someone invisible was beating her up.

While Janie was watching all of this, Awa started whimper. Quietly, but she could still hear few words. "Daddy… don't… I…ha…" Janie couldn't help but only watch startled as Awa bashed around quietly asking the person she called 'daddy' in her mind to stop.

* * *

_Dream World._

Awa didn't know how long it has been. But living through this hell, it didn't really matter. And while this all beating, cursing and taunting, Freddy looked at this.

It had been hard to find this one's worst fear. Since she was undead like himself, they had only had little fear. But he was lucky to find this nightmare that seemed to haunt undead witches mind. Almost like a plague.

Awa was weak. Her fears had taken best of her and she hadn't been able to cast any sorts of spells. And since she was in her fragile form she felt even weaker. She had bruises all around her body, her nose was bleeding, she had one black eye and every part of her body ached.

When felt her 'fathers' movement again she poorly tried to defend herself by putting her hand over her head, she received hard kick to her lower jaw. She fell on her back. She then felt as someone grabbed her hair and lifted her off the ground. She immediately took hold of the arm that was hanging her from her hair, so that it wouldn't rip her hair completely from her head.

As she opened her eyes expecting to see the face of the man that was her father, but instead found the horribly burned face of Freddy Kruegger who had evil grin on his face. "Father really knows best. And he sure was right, you nothing but piece of trash." he said, then raised his razor fingers and brought them down on Awa.

But suddenly his hand stopped. It was only inches away from killing blow and it just stopped. He then turned his gaze from his hand back to Awa, finding instead a bruised and freighted little girl, undead witch in her true form and her clothing with confident smile on her face. "What you say Kruegger if we go outside?" she devilishly asked as she sank both of her hand on Freddy's head.

The next thing they both knew. They were back at Elm Street.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. And sorry for long delay but I had some brain storms and so on that delayed my release. And now we have only one chapter left. Be ready for last chapter. Till next time:**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT(MARE)!! MUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of these things. Only my created characters!**

**The Vampire Countess vs. Son of a Hundred Maniacs**

**Chapter 5**

**Girls Go Chopping!**

_Real world. Awa's room._

When Awa had stopped shaking and mumbling, Janie had thought that maybe Freddy had caught her. After waiting for two minutes she was certain, that Freddy had caught Awa and killed her.

Now this was a problem, how she was going to burry her body. Not into her back yard, that was sure. She didn't want to take the risk that she _might _get up again and go after her for some unknown reason. And also if she was caught in action, she might have explain a lot which might let her inside pillowed room.

While in her thoughts she didn't notice, Awa's getting up. But she notice and heard really loud and furious, also frustrated yell that came from downstairs. "What the heck was that?"

"I guess Freddy isn't that exited to be in real world again."

"Ah!" Janie startled again. "I thought he got you!"

"Well, he didn't." Awa smirked.

"Uuum… Okay, so what do we do n…" Janie wasn't able to finish her sentence, as Awa turned into her 'ghost form' and dissented towards the cellar. Janie on the other hand started running down stairs.

* * *

_Cellars Boiler room._

Freddy couldn't believe this! He was once AGAIN tricked back into the real world. But how could she had been able to escape from him? He surely had felt her fear, her terror. He had seen the very thing that scared her. The very thing that she was afraid of the most!

But now wasn't the time for thinking, now was the time for slaughter. And Freddy would enjoy it, before _returning_. As he was to go up the stairs, the one who had caused him lot of trouble appeared right front of him.

"So, are you going to give yourself to me so easily." Freddy asked. Wide grin on his face. This made Awa little nervous. Why Freddy be so cocky now that he was away from the Dream Realm and had no powers on his aid.

"Why so confident Kruegger? You know that in this realm all of your powers are useless."

Freddy only gave back his grin. Awa didn't waste time to think about it as she had already readied her next spell. Freddy could feel the atmosphere had changed around them, it felt like there was a powerful wind blowing out.

"It's time to perish Kruegger!" Awa yelled, her eyes glowing white light. Her whole body was covered with lightning and her arms were stench. Everything had happen in a blink of and eye, there only was a bright flash of light and then everything seem to be back to normal. Only one thing had appeared in the room and that the black spot on the floor.

"My work here is don…"

"Sorry, but you missed bitch!" she heard maniac laughter behind her. Awa turned around only to be hit by a hard and burned down fist onto her cheek. She fell from the stairs, which would have killed a human being. But since Awa wasn't no ordinary human being, so this was more like "flesh wound".

She quickly got back to her feet and sent another lightning bolt at Freddy. This time was able to see it. As the bolt was almost reached the undead killer, it seemed like he was just… erased from existence.

She then felt Freddy's presence behind her. She knew that Freddy was about the slash her with his glove, but as his razor finger could even touch the dead skin, they only meat empty air.

Freddy had stupid look on his face as he looked at the ghostly form of Awa. She simply laughed and raised her hands. What happened next was rather shocking, ghostly hands of Awa's had changed into what looked like giant claws.

Then Awa slashed them. And again Freddy disappeared, but without leaving his shredder hat behind. "Guess I just have to take my frustration on _someone _else!" Awa heard Freddy's mad laughter above her.

And she already guessed what he had meant. And as if answering to her thoughts, she heard Janie's scream. "_This is really troublesome._" she thought with a bored expression on her face and quickly scratching her head before disappearing.

* * *

"_THIS. SUCKS!_" was all Janie could thought. Now she really regretted leaving Awa's room. At least it had defenses against evil spirits. Or that's what she thought, she didn't know.

And she had NO idea why'd she left Awa's room and right down towards the cellar where she and Freddy probably where. Maybe there was an idea in back of her mind that she could somehow watch their fight from save distance.

But she wasn't even able to reach the last stair when someone had appeared behind her and grabbed her waist. "Guess I just have to take my frustration on _someone _else!" Freddy yelled right next her ear, in which she thought she would go deaf.

"You know, we weren't able to finish our date last time." Freddy panted to her ear. "I guess I just have to hurry it up!" he laughed loudly against her ear.

Janie tried to fight against Freddy's iron grip, but that didn't do much. She then felt as the razor fingers trailed down from her arm, to her waist. She could then feel as Freddy licked her neck. That sent shivers right through her spine.

Then all of sudden Freddy's gloved hand went to between her breasts and pressed his index fingers blade in. Cutting through the fabric. First she thought Freddy was simply going to cut right through her heart, but he didn't that far. Instead he then started to rip her shirt off slowly. Before she knew it she was in her own room.

"I think what we needed was little better surroundings." Freddy growled. Janie then felt Freddy's razor blades behind her back. But before Freddy could go any further, Janie's rooms door blew open.

Then Janie felt as some invisible force dragged her away from the room, right at Awa's room. But she didn't go alone, Freddy had followed her also. All of sudden Janie felt being pushed aside while Freddy was still flying towards the room.

Soon when Freddy entered the room he was dropped on the floor. As he rose up he heard Awas mocking laughter behind him. "Say goodnight Kruegger!" Awa then waved her right hand and the pentagram that Freddy had been standing on started glowing brightly.

Freddy started feeling as he was being dragged down to Hell. He tried to get a away, but then all of suddenly many ghostly hands appeared and they grabbed Freddy and pulled him down into pentagram, which disappeared soon.

For a short time neither of them talked. Awa only stared at the empty stop that once had the pentagram, while Janie walked carefully. Looking around the room, trying to find some trace that Freddy wasn't gone.

"Is… is he… gone?" Janie asked, sounding still afraid.

"What it looks like, I'd say yes." Awa answered. Walking inside the room. She gave few looks around the room. But what she couldn't understand is that how in the world Freddy was able to come back.

There weren't many people in the world anymore that could use such necromancy. "_No. I can't be him…!_" she didn't finish her thought as already guessed that it must have been _him _who had revived. But what he could benefit from this?

"_I guess it's my time to leave._" she then looked at Janie. "I guess this is your lucky day, since I'm leaving." she said.

"What? Just like that?" she asked.

"Yes. Since Freddy is done, I have no more need to be here." Awa said. Quickly waiving her hand. Janie looked at amazed as Awa's suitcases appeared and opened. Awa's every single belonging flew into their place.

Once everything was in order and the room looked like no one hadn't visited in it recently. Awa then walked to her suitcases. She then stretched her right arm and the card pack jumped in her palm. She then drew few cards and looked at them.

"Don't worry. You and Patrick will have one happy and nice live." Awa almost laughed when seeing Janie's face. Before Janie could say anything, Awa was already gone.

* * *

_15 years later._

It has been years since the little incident and still she couldn't believe that what Awa had said back then had actually come true. She was living with Patrick on the other side of the Springwood. She had almost immediately sold Elm Street house once she had been able to get enough money. They had three wonderful kids. Two of them were eight years old, Samantha and Kim and one was six years old, Patrick junior.

She was sitting on her kitchen while drinking her morning coffee, while also working on the big planned musical festival for the people of Springwood. She had been charged on doing the shooting the pictures.

"MOM! MOM!" Janie almost jumped out her seat when Patrick junior stormed into room with a piece of morning paper. "THERE IS THIS NEW BAND COMING AND THEY LOOK COOL!"

"CAN WE GO! CAN WE! CAN WE!" the rest of the children squealed. "I think you can let go. If you like, I can go with them." Patrick smiled at the entrance of kitchen.

"Okay, okay calm down everybody." Janie laughed. "So what is this new band you speak of?"

"It's called…" the kids tried to say it in a right way but with little successes. "Lordy!"

Janie chuckled. "What if you give me that paper?" she asked. Little Patrick then gave her the paper. And when Janie saw the picture, her eyes winded in shock. In the picture were standing five different monsters. On the far left was standing some sort of alien monster, next to it looked like some sort of undead minotaur. In the middle was standing some sort of demon, next to that demon was standing a badly deformed mummy. But what really shocked her was the all too familiar "Vampire Countess" on far right of the picture.

"Mommy?"

"Honey? Is everything alright?" Patrick asked.

"Uuuuh… yeah, yeah. I was just… impressed by those costumes." she tolled her excuse.

"Yeah, gotta say that they do have nice costumes." Patrick said.

* * *

_Later that night._

Janie was little nervous. Since she wasn't sure if this all had been one big confidence. Or was the person from the picture really the same Awa she had met fifteen years ago?

Soon the lights went out and she prepared her camera. Then a rather quiet and maybe even little calming music started. "**Shrunken baby heads. Poisoned spiders in the bed.**"

Now she was little regretting for letting her children to come. But she didn't think that long as the band walked into stage. She eyed every member carefully. Their costumes were really live like. But she quickly changed her gaze towards the undead witch, who gave her a quick wink.

Janie blinked few times. Surely she was mistaking? Or were these costumed people really some monsters? Before she could think more, the whole stage exploded!

"**GIRLS GO CHOPPING FOR REVENGE! RETRIBITION NIGHT! BRING THE AXE DOWN!"**

"_Yeap. Maybe a mistake_" she thought. As show went on.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY! I was so hooked up with Crossed Fates that I kinda forgot this story. And sorry if the final battle was little lame, but since Freddy is in "real world" he doesn't have much of powers. But anyway I hope you guys liked this story.**

**So don't forget to comment/review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flamers, don't come close!"**

**So thank you and GOOD NIGHT(mares)!**


End file.
